houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Admirabilis
The are the species that inhabit the sea of the world. They are a mortal species, unlike the Gems or the Lunarians who both seem to be immortal. Characteristics The Admirabilis are soft-bodied organisms that resemble mollusca with shells. They have both a humanoid form and an animal form. Their animal form was originally very small, though after being captured by the Lunarians and fed the Moon's water and sand, they became large and mindless livestock. When closer to their home, they will return to their true humanoid form. In this form, they appear as a human with various animal aspects such as fins or tentacles. Their body seems to include a dress or suit-like layer covering them. In their animal form, they have large, beautiful shells, which the Lunarians sought and, therefore, were the reason for their capture. Unlike regular snails, they are capable of leaving their shells, although some have also been shown to be unable to do so. Their bodies are filled with acid capable of dissolving any Gem except for Sensei, but they can choose whether to do so. They ingest gems and stones in order to grow their shells. They have been shown feeding on plants and coral. It's unknown if they can regenerate their flesh back. History According to their own legend, there once lived beings called humans who lived and preserved the land until it was broken five times. When it broke the sixth time, they entered the seas. It's said that there, they split into three parts; the Spirit, Flesh, and Bone. In other words, they evolved into three separate species and lived on. The Admirabilis, who are said to be the Flesh, were mortal creatures who inherited the ability to reproduce and pass down knowledge. The Bone are said to have made a contract with another living creature, and having gained the ability to live through ages. They returned to the land as immortal creatures. And lastly, the Spirit are said to be wandering, attempting to regain their flesh and bone. Storyline The Admirabilis is assumed to have created their own community and culture over many generations, and at least has one government/kingdom with Ventricosus as their ruler. At some point in time, all the Admirabilis were taken by the Lunarians and fed sweet water and sand for a long time until they grew big and lost their minds, turning into unintelligent animals. They are mentioned by Aculeatus as being used as cattle on the Moon, though it is unclear what this means exactly. Ventricosus was the only one who retained their mind. She was able to make a deal with the Lunarians: she would lure and give them the Gems in return for her brother Aculeatus. The Lunarians agreed and dropped her shell onto the Gem's school, from which she emerged and started attacking the Gems. She managed to swallow and dissolve Phosphophyllite, integrating the Gem into her shell. Shortly afterward, the other Gems pushed her into the school's pond, causing her to shrink down to a smaller slug-like animal while her shell fell to the bottom. For a short while afterward, Ventricosus tricked the Gems into believing she was Phosphophyllite who had transformed into a slug. Diamond sought the other Gems in order to transform them back, though the truth was eventually revealed by Cinnabar, who was familiar with the way mollusks eat stones in order to build their shells. The Gems retrieved Ventricosus' shell and collected the fragments of Phosphophyllite, allowing Rutile to piece them back together. Upon reawakening, Phos was able to hear and understand Ventricosus speak (the other Gems could not). Ventricosus lures Phos into the sea by telling them that she knew someone who was much like Phos and that the sea may hold the answer to their problems. Once they were far enough into the sea and the sun started setting, the Lunarians appear above the sea and captures Phos, shattering her legs. The Lunarians brought Ventricosus' brother, bound and sleeping within an enormous shell. While negotiating for his release atop their sunspot platform, the Lunarians demand that Ventricosus bring them more Gems, to which she refuses because she doesn't think the same trick will work again and the Gems will already be suspicious of her. Dissatisfied, the Lunarians burn her right arm off in retribution. Just then, Aculeatus wakes up, smelling food and prey. He crushes some of the Lunarians before falling into the sea with his shell, allowing him to return to his humanoid form. He quickly returns and dispatches the rest of the Lunarians. He congratulates his older sister for being able to free him and says they should continue the plan of using Phos to trade back the rest of their kin. Ventricosus, feeling guilty for tricking Phos, declines the idea, saying that they would be no better than the Lunarians for doing it. Both Admirabilis return to the sea with Phos, and Aculeatus snaps off two spikes from his shell for Phos to use as replacements for their legs. Shortly afterward, Phos washes up ashore near Cinnabar. 102 years later while trying to remember old stories told at the sea, Phos encounters another Admirabilis. They realize Phos is "the one that understands their speech" and also from legends passed down that freed their ancestors from the moon, finally introducing themself as Variegatus. According to them, Ventricosus lived five generations before. Other legends and tales had been passed down as well, such as the gems wanting to tear them apart after Phos lost their legs, calling where they live "The Land of Immortal Beauties." They said to Phos as well that until Ventricosus died, that they regretted how they treated Phos, in which Phos forgives them and gives a piece of them as proof of it. List of known Admirabilis File:True form Ventricosus.png|link=http://houseki-no-kuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ventricosus|''' Ventricosus ' File:Aculeatus true form.png|link=http://houseki-no-kuni.wikia.com/wiki/Aculeatus|' Aculeatus ' File:Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.03.44 AM.png|link=http://houseki-no-kuni.wikia.com/wiki/Variegatus|' Variegatus ' File:Convallarious crop.png|link=http://houseki-no-kuni.wikia.com/wiki/Convallarius|' Convallarius ' Trivia * '''Admirabilis' is a Latin word meaning wonderful or astonishing, from which the English word "admire/admirable" descends. This word is used as the scientific species name of various organisms, including but not limited to various species of snails. * Bort suspects the Lunarians use the shell slugs as weapons. Since the Admirabilis can melt the Gems and the Lunarians already have some Gems (thus can be used in experiments), it could be true in the future. Gallery Ventricosus.jpg|Ventricosus, Ruler of the Admirabilis. Aculeatus.jpg|Aculeatus, brother of Ventricosus. Aculea_2.jpg|Aculeatus in his animal form. Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 5.37.33 AM.png|Slug form. Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.03.44 AM.png|The current ruler, Variegatus. Gathering.png|Phos gaining attention from various admirabilis. Category:Admirabilis Category:Species Category:Characters